24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Live Another Day
24: Live Another Day, also referred to as LAD, Season 9, or Day 9 of 24, is a twelve-episode event series. Live Another Day debuted on Fox with a two-hour event at 8/7c on Monday, and concluded on . Set four years after the events of Season 8, the series again depicts the events of a single day in Jack Bauer's life, with each of the first eleven episodes depicting an hour in real time. The twelfth and final episode, , covers the final thirteen hours, with a single twelve-hour "jump" from 10:46pm to 10:50am. Overview Four years after fleeing from the U.S. and Russian authorities at the end of Day 8, Jack Bauer reappears in London, England to prevent an assassination against visiting James Heller. The perpetrators, led by a mysterious woman bent on revenge, manage to gain access to the controls of U.S. military drones and threaten to turn the weapons against their owners in a symbolic retaliation. Meanwhile, agents of the local CIA station are hot on the trail of both Bauer and Chloe O'Brian, now a wanted criminal herself in league with an anti-government hacking organization. Worse, just when the threat seems to be over, an old enemy resurfaces with a worse plot in mind, one that could destroy the United States. Timeline :See also: Timeline 24: Live Another Day begins and ends at 11:00am GMT, four years after Day 8 and approximately eighteen and a half years after Day 1. In , Adrian Cross mentions in dialogue that his group Open Cell has been active for the past six years. As the Open Cell website places the organization's founding in 2008, this would place Day 9 in 2014. Format Live Another Day can be divided into two acts: # After four years in hiding, Jack resurfaces in London in order to investigate a terrorist threat involving hijacked U.S. drones. The mastermind behind this plot is Margot Al-Harazi, who is demanding the surrender of James Heller. The main antagonists of this act are Margot Al-Harazi and her children Simone and Ian. (11:00am–7:30pm) # The defense override module that Margot was using to orchestrate her attacks is stolen, and Jack must prevent Russian operatives and an old enemy from using it to spark a world war between the United States and China. Jack then hands himself over to the Russians to pay for his murders and attempted murders against them four years earlier. The main antagonists of this act are Steve Navarro, Adrian Cross, Anatol Stolnavich, and Cheng Zhi. (7:30pm–11:00am) Major subplots *In the wake of a devastating attack, the U.S. and British governments face criticism for their reliance on drone warfare. *Jack Bauer resurfaces from hiding with his past actions and relationships coming back to haunt him. *CIA agent Kate Morgan struggles to win back her colleagues' trust after her husband was framed as a traitor by Steve Navarro. * James Heller's progressing Alzheimer's disease. *Mark Boudreau, the 's Chief of Staff, circumvents the law to hand Jack Bauer over to Russia. *Margot Al-Harazi and her children's relationships are put under stress as their opportunity for revenge against James Heller approaches. *Chloe O'Brian, after the death of her family, has gone against the Government and joined Open Cell, a group led by Adrian Cross who have been leaking classified secrets on the Internet. *Steve Navarro continues to cover up his traitorous actions with the help of Adrian Cross, which leads to the murder of analyst Jordan Reed. *Chris Tanner, a U.S. Air Force pilot, is falsely accused of killing fellow servicemen with his drone. *Naveed Shabazz, Margot's son-in-law and unwilling collaborator, attempts to escape with his wife Simone. *Cheng Zhi, an old enemy of Jack Bauer's, returns and is turned against the Chinese government. Cast , Mary Lynn Rajskub, Giles Matthey, Benjamin Bratt, Yvonne Strahovski, Gbenga Akinnagbe, Kiefer Sutherland, William Devane, Kim Raver, and Tate Donovan]] :Main article: Live Another Day cast :See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (12 episodes) *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan (12 episodes) *Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau (12 episodes) *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (12 episodes) *William Devane as James Heller (12 episodes) *Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter (11 episodes) *Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed (9 episodes) *Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross (10 episodes) *with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro (10 episodes) *and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau (12 episodes) Guest starring * Ross McCall as Ron Clark (9 episodes) * Branko Tomovic as Belcheck (9 episodes) * Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi (8 episodes) * Colin Salmon as General Coburn (7 episodes) * Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi (7 episodes) * Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi (7 episodes) * Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard (6 episodes) * Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds (6 episodes) * Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich (5 episodes) * John Boyega as Lieutenant Chris Tanner (4 episodes) * Sacha Dhawan as Naveed Shabazz (4 episodes) * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi (3 episodes) * Joseph Millson as Derrick Yates (3 episodes) * Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw (3 episodes) * Alex Lanipekun as James Harman (3 episodes) *and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies (8 episodes) Crew :Main article: 24 production staff § Live Another Day Episodes Production Development In May 2013, Deadline first reported that Fox was considering a limited-run "event series" for ''24 based on a concept by Howard Gordon, after failed efforts to produce the 24 feature film and the cancellation of Kiefer Sutherland's series Touch. David Fury confirmed on Twitter that he would also be involved, pulling "double duty" with Gordon's new series Tyrant. The following week, Fox officially announced 24: Live Another Day, a limited-run series of twelve episodes that would feature the return of Jack Bauer. Fox CEO Kevin Reilly said that the series would essentially represent the twelve "most important" hours of a typical 24 season, with jumps forward between hours as needed. As with the rest of Fox's push into event programming, the production was promised to have "a big scope and top talent and top marketing budgets." Reilly also noted that the project could pave the way for sequel series in the future. In the press release, Gordon said: Kiefer Sutherland, who was confirmed to executive produce and star in the new series, added: In June, it was announced that Jon Cassar was signed to executive produce and direct multiple episodes of Live Another Day, including the first two. Executive producers and writers Robert Cochran, Manny Coto and Evan Katz also returned, with Coto and Katz serving as showrunners. Sean Callery composed the score for the series. The writing process began on , with David Fury pitching the first episode. The first episode, "11:00am-12:00pm", was written by Evan Katz & Manny Coto and the second, "12:00pm-1:00pm", by Robert Cochran and David Fury. Returning 24 director Milan Cheylov directed episodes 9 and 10. On , executive producer Brian Grazer announced in an interview that the 24 miniseries would "be a limited series that would then spin off into a series itself. Fox is doing it, Fox studio and Fox network, and we're totally thrilled by that."Bloomberg Video: Netflix in Talks for `Arrested Development' Casting After Kiefer Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub was announced as the second official cast member in , reprising her role as Chloe O'Brian. In September 2013, it was revealed Kim Raver was negotiating a deal to return as Audrey. It was also revealed that the new President of the United States would be a character the audience has met before, leading to speculation that William Devane's James Heller would be returning as President. On October 4 it was confirmed that both Raver and Devane had signed deals to rejoin the cast. In November 2013, Canadian actor Michael Wincott was announced as the first new cast member, portraying an infamous hacker and activist named Adrian. Soon after, Gbenga Akinnagbe and Giles Matthey were cast as series regulars, playing CIA agents Erik Ritter and Jordan Reed. At the TCA panel on January 13, 2014, Fox announced that Yvonne Strahovski had joined the cast as Kate Morgan, a CIA field operative on the trail of Jack Bauer. The same week, Emmy Award-nominated film and television actor Benjamin Bratt was announced to play the role of Steve Navarro, the CIA's London chief of operations. Tate Donovan was announced to play Audrey Raines' new husband and White House Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau. On January 24, the casting of renowned actor and comedian Stephen Fry as British Trevor Davies was announced. In December 2013, two-time Oscar nominee Judy Davis was cast as Margot Al-Harazi, a British national and the widow of a notorious terrorist. However, in February, Davis left the role after personal matters prevented her from traveling to London for filming. Davis was replaced by Game of Thrones actress Michelle Fairley. In December 2013, David Fury sent out a pair of tweets suggesting that Carlos Bernard could return to portray Tony Almeida. Bernard ultimately did not appear, but an "extra scene" involving Almeida will appear on the season Blu-ray Disc set. Filming 24: Live Another Day filmed on location in London, United Kingdom. Pre-production and location scouting by the crew, including Jon Cassar, began in November 2013.https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/404255010906992640 The production offices for Live Another Day were based in the Gillette Building in west London, previously used for films such as Red 2. Production began on , with filming scheduled to occur from through .http://www.tvshowauditions.info/2013/10/casting-directors-now-auditioning.html Promotion A 45-second teaser titled "Street Chaos," featuring Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian, was filmed on for debut during the Super Bowl XLVIII telecast on Fox. Several short fifteen-second clips were released on YouTube during the pre-game broadcast. The first promo featuring footage from the new episodes, titled "The Clock Starts Ticking", aired on Fox on March 9, 2014. On April 7, "Jack Is Back", a half-hour behind-the-scenes featurette featuring interviews with cast and crew members, was released on Fox.com and other outlets. On April 11, a new movie-style trailer was released, along with the debut of a viral marketing campaign focusing on Chloe O'Brian and her new organization Open Cell. A fifteen-second TV spot features Chloe warning viewers that Jack is innocent and directing them to Open-Cell.org to learn more. This was accompanied by similar radio advertisements and the "hacking" of Fox's 24 Facebook and Twitter pages to link to posts on the website. Following each new episode, a new web feature called Connect24, sponsored by Sprint, offered exclusive sneak peeks for the subsequent episode after the user completes certain "missions." A 24 panel was held at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con on , featuring Kiefer Sutherland, Jon Cassar, and Yvonne Strahovski. Release In April, Amazon.com announced a deal with Fox Broadcasting Company to become the exclusive streaming carrier for 24: Live Another Day via its Amazon Prime service. The first four episodes of Live Another Day were made available for purchase on Amazon.com starting on , the day after the two-hour premiere. The series was simulcast in Canada, debuting on May 5, 2014, on Global. In the United Kingdom, the series premiere aired on Sky1 at 1:00am on simultaneous with the U.S. premiere, with the official premiere on May 7 and airing on Wednesdays thereafter. Canal+, which holds the airing rights in France, aired the premiere with a 40-minute delay from the U.S. airing. On May 6, 2014, it premiered in Germany on Sky Deutschland, in Mexico and Latin America on Canal Fox in Greece and Cyprus on Fox, and in the Philippines on Jack City — first at the exclusive time of 1:00 pm via satellite before airing in its regular primetime slot of 9:00 pm. In Asia, the series aired on AXN, starting on May 6 on AXN Asia and on AXN India. It was broadcast in Australia on Network Ten. It also premiered in South Africa on , on M-Net. 24: Live Another Day was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the U.S. on . Among the special features is "24: Solitary", a Blu-ray-exclusive "story extension" that addresses Tony Almeida's fate following Season 7. Reception As of May 7, 2014, 24: Live Another Day holds a rating of 70 out of 100 on the review aggregator site Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable" reviews." On Rotten Tomatoes, another review aggregator, the series currently holds a score of 84%, and is considered "Certified Fresh." The two-hour premiere episode received generally positive reviews. Merrill Barr (Forbes) compared the premiere favorably to previous seasons of 24, stating that "The audience is given reason to care about Jack and his associates again because events are given reason to matter again... Here, much like in seasons one and two, everything ties together. The plot Jack's trying to stop has a direct connection to the lives of multiple supporting characters he's yet to interact with. It's this dynamic that made the show great once, and will make it great again." Aaron Riccio (Slant Magazine) wrote that the twelve-episode format was a promising development, and that "the result is a leaner, scrappier ''24 that is both firmly within its comfort zone...and somehow outside it, with Jack and the other returning characters more readily showing the wear and tear of their profession." Other reviews were less positive; Jeff Jensen (''Entertainment Weekly) criticized the reuse of story elements and character archetypes, concluding that "Despite the high-grade action, the premiere is more a showcase for everything that was bad about ''24 than a reminder of everything that was good." Reception for the season's finale was generally positive and ratings for the finale were up to 21% from the previous installment. Despite airing in mid-2014, ''Live Another Day competed in the 2014-2015 season at the Primetime Emmy Awards, as it had not aired half of its episodes by the deadline to qualify for the 2013-2014 awards. Live Another Day was nominated for three Primetime Emmy Awards in the Miniseries or Movie category: Outstanding Music Composition (Original Dramatic Score), Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing, and Outstanding Sound Editing. Media tie-ins :Main articles: 24: Underground, 24: Deadline, 24: Rogue, 24: Trial by Fire 24: Underground, a sanctioned comic series set between the events of season 8 and Live Another Day, was released by IDW Publishing beginning in . From to , Forge Books published three new 24 novels – , , and . Deadline and Rogue were both set in the intervening four years between the events of Season 8 and Live Another Day. Background information and notes * The subtitle "Live Another Day" does not appear anywhere in any of the episodes except in promotional material. Apart from the pre-title sequence in Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm, an altered 24 title card and slightly different designed text for on-screen crediting, episodes of Live Another Day follow the same format established in previous episodes of 24. * This and Legacy are the only seasons which do not have 24 episodes. * This season ends with three terrorist organizations destroyed: Margot Al-Harazi's group, Open Cell and Cheng Zhi's group. Open Cell, which had aided Jack for awhile throughout the day, is the only one he doesn't destroy himself. * Jack has been the most absent in the Previously on 24, having been missed for 5 times. * This is the second season not to feature the Counter Terrorist Unit. The first one was Season 7. External links *Official site *Official Tumblr page * * * * References | lastseason=Season 8 | nextseason= 24: Legacy Legacy | lastday= | nextday = The Raid}} Category:Day 9 Category:24 Category:Series 9 Category:Featured articles